


Incarceration

by acannibal (orphan_account)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Non-Consensual, Other, Prison, incarceration, torture ish element
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/acannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So it all started with that picture of Mads getting the haircut for season three. So what would happen to Hannibal when he entered the BSHCI facility?</p><p>Basically the first day he is incarcerated, because I promised I would write this for memory palace of Will Graham :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incarceration

His court case is over, being declared mentally insane by a jury of what they considered his peers when they were mere sheep. Food that should have graced his table, they were not fit to judge him or determine his fate.

Though it was not the blow that made him the most resentful. It was being sent to the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane to be under the care of Dr. Frederic Chilton.

Someone who he considered not the brightest of Psychiatrist’s and his methods were, questionable at the best of times. No one ever really looked into his practise though. Who would after all? He was dealing with people who were not going to be released back into society, they had no consideration for what went on behind closed doors.

Hannibal knew better than most, that and given the man had found out about what he had been serving him and his manipulations with him laid bare for all to see now. He was sure the man had a tortuous treatment set up. Most likely labelled under “In the name of science”.

Patience was one of his best qualities though and he would wait, for his moment and his time to strike and take what was owed to him from the man. Shackled though he may have been at this moment, Hannibal would keep his eyes open as he looked for his scape route.

Pushed out of the transport vehicle as he walked, the cuffs around his ankles and the foot of chain connecting them made him take small hurried steps to keep up with the guards. Head held high, shoulders dropped as his hands were behind his back clasped together.

Despite the jumpsuit that he wore, he still held his composure and commanded respect from those around him. The guards were rougher with him than others that he saw them with, making him smirk slightly. Particularly when he would look back at them after a rough shove, the fear in their eyes and the way they would widen slightly before they tried to be rough again.

He would simply turn and then continue to walk forward before they would even touch him again, normally they would leave him alone after that. But one guard as they were leading him into the BSHCI decided that he wanted to put on a performance. Standing closer to Hannibal as he pushed him along and tried to make him walk faster, he could hear the snort of laughter from the man when Hannibal did nothing to him. Letting him push him forward.

Walking along the hallway was when he had his moment, his ears catching the man about to walk up the side of him to the desk ahead. Taking his moment a he pushed him against the wall hard, drawing a gap of shock from the man as he turned on him. Mouth open as he bit onto his lips hard, drawing blood instantly with a howl of pain that was half swallowed by Hannibal as he took a chunk of his lip.

Guards screaming down the corridor as they pulled Hannibal from the man, he simply smiled at him as he ate the piece of flesh and licked his lips of the blood. Watching as the man fell to the floor trying to hold his face, the blood running through his fingers as he tried to cover the wound.

He said nothing as he was shoved forward quickly by the other officers, keeping their hands on him as they led him along. Pushing him face first into the wall then as they opened doors until they could get a mask onto him.

Hannibal didn’t care however, simply playing a piano sonata in his mind palace as he imagined himself dining on the lips at his old dinner table. Jack Crawford sitting across from him as he raised his glass in toast of another fine meal, glasses clinking as they both sipped the wine that tasted like the man’s blood.

Only stepping back when he saw Frederick walking over, a sneer on his face as Hannibal was led to him and he twirled his cane on the floor. The man was rocking on the balls of his feet, that is when Hannibal knew he had something lined up for the first of many ‘therapies’ he gathered.

“I heard you’ve been making new friends already.” Frederick spoke, not looking directly at him. He tried, but the blood on Hannibal’s face made him look to the orderly instead which made him smirk behind the mask. “Get used to it, it won’t be coming off anytime soon now.”

He knew he was speaking of tat mask, he didn’t care though. It had been worth it, he had so missed the taste of flesh, raw and uncooked. It would be something to saviour for a while. Moving forward as the orderly’s pushed him into a separate room, gathering by the looks as they let him go it was the bathroom.

Standing tall as he took a few steps forward and turned, standing there as they then approached him cautiously. There were four of them now, two on his arms and one in front. There was another at the back pointing a taser at him, Hannibal smiled at him as he watched the device shake in his hands.

“It’s mandatory for all prisoners to shower upon arrival. Normally only two guards are required, but you’re not like everyone else. So Chilton told us to make sure.” The guard in front of him speaks as he nods at the other, they grip his arms tightly as they remove the cuffs.

“Try anything and he’ll shoot you.” The guard says, throwing his head back at the guard behind him.

“Understood.” Hannibal says.

He simply doesn’t care, at least they are being somewhat civilised. His arms are then held to the side as his jump suit is removed. Pooling at his feet unable to be freed due to the cuffs around his ankles. They slap the cuffs back on his wrists and remove the ankle ones as the pull everything off him, and everything. He is naked and exposed, standing in the cool room as he waits for the guards to allow him to shower.

Not caring he is naked as he stands tall, the smiles slip from their faces then. If they expected him to be embarrassed and ashamed, they have another thing coming. He cocks his head at them, waiting for them to get this part over and done with so he can at least go to his cell, close his eyes and wonder through his palace in peace. Waiting for the showers to be switched on.

“Turn around.” The guard at the front says in a cold voice, it makes Hannibal narrow his eyes at him.

Obeying in the request, he does. Knowing the cavity search is coming, the snap of the glove in the back ground as the plastic is then ran over his skin. Pressing up between his cheeks as Hannibal closes his eyes.

The request to turn around is then ordered again, Hannibal can see the glove on the man’s hand. It is not clean and he is looking at Hannibal deciding.

“Take the mask off and I’ll allow you to search if you wish.” Hannibal simply says with a smile. Planning that if the man did, he would bite down on his hands as hard as possible. Stripping the flesh from the bone if the man even dared to let the glove near his face, the guard thinks better of it and leaves it. Pulling glove off as he yells harder at him this time to face the wall again.

Turning to face the tiled wall as he looks up at the shower head above him, waiting for the water to be turned on. That’s when he is actually caught off guard, hitting the tiling in front of him face first from the force as he slides down the wall and grits his teeth.

The water, most likely from a fire hose hits him square in the back and it is ice cold. It stings against his skin from the sheer force, the coldness reaching every part of him as the guards in the back ground cheer and laugh, moving the hose over his body as they shout at him to turn around. Using the wall for support he does, raising against it as he turns to face them.

Thankful he closes his mouth as the hose hits his face and he turns to the side, trying to suppress the shiver his body wants to give out. Looking up as the hose is switched off then,  one of the men is approaching him with white powder in a bucket. Shielding his eyes just in time as it is thrown over his body, clinging to him as he is still wet.

“Rub it over yourself.”

Looking back at the man as he stands straight, he is still handcuffed. They know it is impossible, they don’t care though. Nor does he. A method from the 60’s Hannibal knows, throwing lice powder over prisoner’s. It makes Hannibal wonder if Frederic has stooped to such low levels or if the guards are simply getting back at him for mauling one of their own.

They walk forward then, not caring as they make him move towards the cell. Hannibal knows then he is not going to be getting clothes just yet. Instead they simply place a hospital gown over him as they walk him down the corridor towards the cell. Giving Frederic a smile as he walks in and sees him waiting for him.

“You could have at least dried his hair.” Fredric chides. “Never mind. Just get him ready.” He says, turning as he holds a pair of clippers in his hands. Electric clippers, that which Hannibal knows will be used to shave him of his hair.

They push him roughly against the brick wall, the coldness of the bricks against his cheek. He can feel the damp as they push him down it, making him grate his face against it. The buzz of electric clippers in the back ground as Hannibal shuts his eyes and thinks of St Petersburg and the amber room. The intricate beauty of it and the design-

Opening his eyes as Frederic comes into view, his hand open and his cheek stinging from where he just slapped him.

“Pay attention Hannibal, I would hate to run the clippers into your ear.”

Eyes focus intently on the man in front of him, staring straight into him and he is rewarded with a squirm. Though it is in vain when the guards drag him forward and hold his head there, hands gripping around his throat tightly as they tilt his head up.

Hannibal can’t help but to move slightly as his breathing is cut off, using it to keep him in the present moment. The clippers vibrate against his scalp as he watches the hair fall onto the floor, the smile on Frederic’s face. So petty.

When he is finished he stands back with a smile, looking down at Hannibal.

“Welcome to your new home B17034.” Frederic says with a smile.

The guards pull him to his feet, dragging him over to the door as they begin to undo the cuffs. Giving him a push forward when they are off. He simply turns to face them, seeing the flicker of fear in their eye as he smiles at them.

If they think he will simply fold to such mediocre tactics, they have another thing coming entirely.


End file.
